


Одно сердце на двоих

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Канон!вёрс с андроидами [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: Гэвин не был большим фанатом снежных пейзажей, но, увидев, с каким воодушевлением Ричард воспринял новость, сдался без боя — и оказался на острове Анверс в сезон антарктического лета.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Канон!вёрс с андроидами [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016821
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Одно сердце на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на челлендж #G9holidays в Твиттере.  
>   
> В тексте присутствуют хэдканонные моменты. У Ричарда корпус чёрного цвета, стыки пластин отливают голубым свечением. Каждый биокомпонент и деталь корпуса имеет свой идентификационный номер, пропечатанный на поверхности.  
>   
> Весна и лето в Южном полушарии — период с ноября по февраль.  
>   
> Источники вдохновения:  
> <https://twitter.com/MRearrea/status/1261751746868793353>  
> <https://twitter.com/egooppidum/status/1258837260545507331>  
> <https://twitter.com/ddrawmen/status/1263550940856176640>  
>   
> Музыкальное сопровождение:  
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tH8RAl4_doU>  
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6PmCym6eF4>  
> 

I am short of breath  
Standing next to you  
I'll be the dangerous ledge  
You be the parachute  
The blue and green below  
Is a masterpiece  
But you are beautiful  
Like I've never seen  


_Sleeping at Last — Heart_

  
  
  


Гэвин до сих пор не мог понять, как он согласился на эту авантюру.

Отдых у моря и солнечные пляжи они с Ричардом чередовали с турпоходами, требовавшими немалой физической выносливости. Иногда ни того, ни другого не хотелось, и всё ограничивалось валянием в постели или на диване в обнимку с Меховушкой.

В этом году Гэвин планировал, что они осядут где-нибудь неподалёку от безлюдного пляжа, будут загорать, плавать. Ричард будет пытаться привить ему любовь к виндсёрфингу, Гэвин Ричарду — любовь к качанию в гамаке в обнимку с чем-то отличным от многостраничного научного труда.

Но всё изменилось, когда одно из дел, которое они расследовали, свело их с доктором Эриком Верстером, занимающимся исследованием дикой природы Антарктики. И Ричард, неожиданно проявивший к теме неподдельный интерес, получил приглашение приехать на станцию Палмер. 

Гэвин не был большим фанатом снежных пейзажей, но, увидев, с каким воодушевлением Ричард воспринял новость, сдался без боя — и оказался на острове Анверс в сезон антарктического лета.

***

На станцию Палмер они прибыли три дня назад. Исследовательское судно «Полярная звезда» проделало путь от Пунта-Аренас в Чили до острова Анверс за два дня.

Гэвин много где бывал за свою жизнь и военную карьеру, но даже на него путешествие на ледоколе произвело большое впечатление.

Им повезло с погодой. Редкие льдины и небольшие айсберги, встречавшиеся на пути «Полярной звезды», купались в лучах январского солнца и искрились, словно настоящие драгоценности. 

Ветер был тихим, и спокойная гладь воды лишь временами вздымалась, выпуская из своих пучин тело очередного кита. Горбатая спина появлялась на горизонте, кит выпускал фонтан воды и вдыхал порцию свежего воздуха, а потом плавно и неспешно погружался обратно на глубину. Иногда кит всплывал прямо по курсу судна, и столкновение в такие моменты казалось неизбежным, но каждый раз животное каким-то чудом уходило от соприкосновения с корпусом «Полярной звезды» в последний момент. 

Перед самым отъездом Гэвин смог раскрутить Эла на пару десятков дронов, способных работать в условиях критически низких температур. За это Элайджа был назначен опекуном Меховушки на весь тот месяц, который Гэвин с Ричардом планировали провести в Антарктике. 

Обмен с точки зрения Гэвина, конечно, был неравноценный, но тут уж пришлось смириться. Хлои были от Меховушки в восторге, та благосклонно принимала их заботу, а кислое выражение лица Эла хотя бы отчасти компенсировало Гэвину долгую разлуку с любимицей.

Дроны были автономными, но могли получать прямые команды от системы Ричарда без аудиального или визуального контакта. Послушные воле андроида, они то шли клином вдоль борта «Полярной звезды», где в данный момент находились Ричард с Гэвином, то, рассредотачиваясь по периметру, брали максимальный доступный охват и вели съёмку окружающих красот.

Гэвин с Ричардом ещё в первый день, словно маленькие дети, облазили судно вдоль и поперёк. Дроны следовали за ними, фиксируя почти каждый шаг. 

Особой гордостью Гэвина было серия фотографий на носу ледокола, повторяющих сцену из «Титаника». Особенно та, где Ричард стоял, закатив глаза от идиотизма происходящего, но при этом крепко обнимал Гэвина, облачённого в красную форменную парку полярников. 

Откровенно говоря, сцена больше походила на кадр из Маппет-шоу, но Гэвина это вполне устраивало.

***

— Нет, все люди как люди, а этому пингвинов в отпуске подавай! — ворчал Гэвин.

На нём был комплект спецодежды для полярников, и по идее он не должен был мёрзнуть. Но стоило взглянуть вокруг, на бескрайние снежные просторы, как фантомное чувство холода проходило волной дрожи по всему телу.

Он взглянул на Ричарда, экипированного в костюм для андроидов, работавших в условиях низких температур. Тот с неподдельным восхищением наблюдал за поселением пингвинов на противоположном берегу. Ричард редко так открыто выражал свою радость. Гэвин невольно улыбнулся, и на душе потеплело. 

А потом он снова вспомнил, как коллеги возвращались из отпуска с золотистым загаром, сотнями фотографий пляжного отдыха и полными карманами ярких безделушек на любой вкус. Гэвин поёрзал на сиденье снегоцикла, устраиваясь поудобнее и готовясь проторчать тут не меньше пары часов.

Ричард фиксировал какие-то данные на планшете, параллельно обсуждая что-то с руководителем научной миссии.

Такими темпами Гэвину грозило привезти из отпуска комплект тёплого белья, сотни фотографий пингвинов, снега и льда и смёрзшееся от холода чувство юмора.

***

Гэвин вряд ли признал бы это открыто, но у поездки были свои неоспоримые плюсы.

Вероятность внепланового вызова в участок равнялась нулю. Гэвин, безусловно, любил свою работу и потому планировал продержаться на ней как можно дольше, а не сгореть за несколько лет. 

Он и до знакомства с Ричардом иногда задумывался о гипотетической старости. Но всё это были размытые образы, имеющие мало общего с реальным положением дел.

Появление Ричарда заставило его по-новому взглянуть на вопрос. Лезть под пули куда проще, когда ты молод и свободен. Гэвин никогда не был склонен к слепому безрассудству, но и груз ответственности нёс с изрядной долей чёрного юмора и фатализма, присущего многим представителям его профессии.

И если чёрный юмор и фатализм, как и характер Гэвина, Ричард переносил стоически, то вот дырки от пуль или свежие шрамы на теле Гэвина оставляли свои следы где-то под скином сверхсовременного андроида.

Гэвин не знал наверняка, но догадывался, что каждая новая отметка на его теле соответствовала йоттабайтам информации о том, что Ричард должен был сделать, чтобы предотвратить её появление, — но не смог или не успел.

Гэвин никогда не был силён в утешении или оказании моральной поддержки, да и Ричард не был Коннором. Но тем не менее Гэвин стал аккуратнее и тщательнее выверять каждый свой шаг. 

И чем дальше, тем больше он стал ценить редкие моменты, когда Ричард забывал о необходимости постоянно контролировать ситуацию, страховать и защищать.

Страховать и защищать Ричард не переставал и на бескрайних просторах Антарктики, в фоновом режиме постоянно держа его в поле своего внимания, но тут основной фокус смещался с Гэвина на сторонние объекты.

И Гэвин наслаждался этими мгновениями спокойствия и расслабленности, проступающими на лице Ричарда счастливыми победными улыбками, хищным азартом исследователя во взгляде и нотами непривычной задумчивости и медлительности в голосе.

***

На станции Палмер работало около дюжины андроидов, но мало кто из них мог соперничать в плане технических возможностей с функционалом и оснащением линейки RK девятого поколения. Ричард был нарасхват.

Он брался за всё: сбор океанографических, атмосферных и гляциологических данных, биологические исследования основных хищников — пингвинов и морских котиков, — параллельно с изучением представителей антарктической пищевой цепи, от креветкоподобного криля до бактерий в океане. 

Гэвин помогал чем мог, но по большей части его работа сводилась к «принеси-подай» и простому физическому труду в пределах станции. Даже работая в Центральном отделении Департамента полиции Детройта с Ричардом и Коннором и будучи братом Эла, Гэвин не чувствовал пропасть, разделяющую людей и андроидов, так сильно и остро, как здесь, на станции Палмер. 

Ричард время от времени выныривал из захвативших его без остатка исследований и отвлекался на Гэвина, и тогда Гэвину казалось, что он читал в глазах Ричарда немой вопрос, который тот никак не мог сформулировать, ограничиваясь виноватыми взглядами, пока снова с головой не погружался в йоттабайты данных. 

Но Гэвин не чувствовал одиночества даже тогда, когда Ричард был очевидно сконцентрирован на других вещах. Ему было достаточно быть рядом, чтобы ощущать эффект сопричастности чему-то важному. И хоть он и не мог участвовать в жизни станции Палмер наравне с Ричардом, Гэвин разделял его радость.

В те моменты, когда они оставались наедине, Гэвин просто обнимал Ричарда, прижимаясь к нему как можно ближе. И пока Ричард просматривал научные материалы или обрабатывал данные, Гэвин дремал, смотрел видеосообщения от Хлой, о том как протекает жизнь Меховушки в особняке Камски, засыпал Эла бесконечными фотографиями льдин и снежных просторов с разных ракурсов, гиенил над мемами с Хэнком и даже пытался давать Коннору советы по выбору подарка на их с Хэнком годовщину. 

Ричард не говорил, что тактильный контакт ему нужен как воздух, но Гэвин давно научился понимать своего андроида без слов. Как бы смешно это ни звучало, но тактильный голод в их паре чаще всего испытывал как раз Ричард.

Гэвин, видимо, в какой-то момент задремал, потому что вопрос Ричарда заставил его вздрогнуть:

— ...согласен?

Гэвин прищурился, потёр глаза и зевнул.

— Давай ещё раз. Самое основное.

Ричард полулежал на кровати, откинувшись на подушки и обнимая Гэвина за талию. Его диод светился золотом в темноте их комнаты. 

Планшет Гэвина оказался выключен и лежал на прикроватной тумбе, хотя Гэвин помнил, как читал очередную возмущённую тираду от Эла перед тем, как выпасть из реальности.

— Ты красивый сейчас. — Ричард заправил Гэвину прядь отросших за время их поездки волос за ухо и улыбнулся.

Гэвин приподнял бровь и тихо усмехнулся:

— Рич, я наверняка напускал слюней тебе на футболку и выгляжу как идиот, потому что задрых мордой тебе в живот. — Он не особо умел принимать комплименты своей внешности, если слышал их от Ричарда, — настоящие, искренние, за которыми не скрывалось ничего, кроме простой констатации фактов. — А твой корпус, знаешь ли, это далеко не мягкая подушка. Но да, я красивый. Так что ты там хотел?

Ричард погладил кончиками пальцев со сползшим скином шрам на переносице Гэвина, скользнул по скуле, линии челюсти, проследил контур кадыка и помассировал ключицу.

— Я спрашивал, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы отправиться завтра с группой профессора Накамуры на остров Корморант?

— Почему нет?..

Ричард на мгновение завис, когда Гэвин задрал его футболку и прижался в поцелуе к черным пластинам на животе.

— Хм-м. — Гэвин губами почувствовал микровибрацию, прошедшую по корпусу Ричарда.

— Вот именно что хм-м. — Гэвин скользнул пальцами вдоль пояса домашних брюк и, подцепив их сбоку, потянул вниз, открывая бедренную пластину и прижимаясь в поцелуе теперь уже к ней, прослеживая голубые линии стыков языком.

— Корморант и твои обожаемые пингвины будут завтра. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы отправиться в увлекательное эротическое путешествие уже сейчас, со мной?

Ричард погладил его губы, и Гэвин высунул язык, лизнув его пальцы, дразня. И Ричард послушно сдался, сползая по подушкам вниз и увлекая Гэвина за собой.

— Почему бы нет...

***

На Корморант шли на двух «Зодиаках», небольших, но надёжных и юрких исследовательских лодках.

Погода в этом январе выдалась поистине прекрасная. Лёгкий ветер и забывшее о своей робости солнце сопровождали их весь день, что они провели на Корморанте. У Гэвина дух захватывало от окружавшей их величественной и степенной красоты. 

Корморант был небольшим свободным ото льда островом в проливе Бисмарка, он располагался на километр южнее острова Анверс и на пять километров — станции Палмер.

На Корморанте, как и на Анверсе, преобладали гранитные и вулканические горные породы. Растительность включала в себя различные мхи, лишайники, водоросли и два вида местных цветковых.

На Корморанте располагалась одна из крупнейших в регионе Антарктического полуострова колоний антарктических синеглазых бакланов. И большое поселение пингвинов Адели. Ради него они сюда и прибыли.

Гэвин планировал во время отпуска нагнать последний выпуск «Вестника криминалиста», до которого в рабочие дни так и не дошли руки. Ещё и Эл недавно скинул пару интересных научно-популярных книг по андроидской инженерии и издание по экстренной помощи для андроидов, работающих в силовых структурах. «Экстренную помощь» он проглотил ещё во время перелёта до Чили и путешествия на «Полярной звезде», а вот вместо криминалистического вестника неожиданно обнаружил себя читающим информацию о климате и фауне Антарктиды. И хоть его знания по этому вопросу и были теперь самыми базовыми, краснеть за своё полное невежество рядом с Ричардом уже не приходилось.

Группа профессора Накамуры, в составе которой они высадились на Корморант, заняла небольшую площадку, с которой открывался отличный вид на поселение пингвинов Адели, но при этом присутствие людей не тревожило обитателей острова. Не последнюю очередь в деле играли маскировочные щиты — одна из разработок Киберлайф.

Гэвин обосновался рядом с Ричардом, но на небольшом расстоянии, чтобы не мешаться под ногами.

Фауна Антарктики была довольно активна в этот период. Птенцы пингвинов Адели выросли почти до размеров взрослых особей и находились в процессе линьки — теряли своё мягкое и пушистое оперение.

Ричард какое-то время молча настраивал дроны, готовя часть из них к съёмке поселения с воздуха, а часть настраивая на работу в режиме крупного плана. Когда он закончил процесс калибровки и дроны легко и бесшумно взмыли в воздух, занимая заданные точки обзора, Ричард, не оборачиваясь и продолжая следить за их работой, тихо заговорил.

Он рассказывал о том, что ближайшие три-четыре года молодняк будет путешествовать вдоль всего побережья Антарктиды, лишь изредка давая себе отдых и взбираясь на льдины и обломки айсбергов. Что потом повзрослевшие пингвины вернутся в родные места, чтобы найти себе пару и продолжить род. Что неуклюжесть и неповоротливость пингвинов, когда они выходят на берег, — это обманчивое впечатление. Что скорость их перемещения под водой может достигать в некоторых случаях сорока километров в час: что они будто и не плывут вовсе, а летят под водой — их видоизменённые крылья служат им в качестве плавников, а перепончатые лапы заменяют руль.

А Гэвин как заворожённый слушал его голос и думал о том, насколько сильно изменилась его жизнь после встречи с Ричардом. И дело было даже не в том, что в процессе притирки пришлось чем-то жертвовать и идти на компромиссы. 

Ричард рассказывал о том, что пингвины Адели предпочитают выбирать относительно низменные береговые участки для гнездовий. Что если берег обрывистый и не больше двух метров в высоту, пингвины выпрыгивают из воды со скоростью до пятидесяти километров в час, взлетая на льдину подобно птицам. Что приземление не всегда бывает мягким. 

Что тёмная окраска спины позволяет пингвинам сливаться с дном или водой на большой глубине, пряча их от взглядов хищников сверху, а светлая грудь — стать неразличимыми на фоне светлой воды у поверхности, маскируя от взглядов хищников снизу. Что благодаря особенному строению глаз они отлично видят в холодной воде и легко различают в её толще небольших рачков и креветок — свой основной источник пропитания.

Гэвин «видел» пингвинов глазами Ричарда и думал: то, что раньше пугало его и заставляло злиться на андроидов как превосходящую людей по всем параметрам «форму жизни», теперь вызывало странное чувство удовлетворения и незнакомого душевного трепета. 

Не то чтобы Гэвин испытывал что-то подобное при виде любого андроида, те же Хлои или Коннор вызывали у него скорее чувство приятия и дружеской симпатии, сформировавшейся за годы вынужденного общения. 

Ричард всегда был другим. Гэвин не понимал, да и не хотел, если честно, разбираться, как и когда изначальная нелюбовь и презрение переплавились во что-то противоположное. Он просто принял это как данность с присущим ему чёрным юмором и фатализмом. 

Ричард не спрашивал у него разрешения на то, чтобы разделить одно на двоих сердце. А Гэвин этого разрешения никогда бы и не дал — он и людям-то доверял через раз, что уж говорить об андроидах. Да и вера в то, что с его характером есть шанс на долгосрочные отношения, которые не закончатся собранными вещами и небрежно брошенными на стол ключами от входной двери, с годами истончилась почти до нуля. 

Но случилось как случилось. И Гэвин был этому рад. Когда просыпался в объятиях Ричарда, когда видел одобрение своих решений и поступков в его глазах, когда слушал его смех с прорывавшимися механическими нотами, когда просто был рядом — каждый день, каждую минуту. 

Не сказать, чтобы Гэвин стал менее одинок с появлением Ричарда — всё-таки разница человеческого и андроидского восприятия ощутимо сказывалась на их отношениях. Просто появился тот, с кем теперь это одиночество можно было разделить на двоих. 

На Корморанте они провели весь день, а когда вернулись на станцию, первым, что сделал Гэвин, избавившись от одежды, это, закрыв глаза, прижался к Ричарду. В комнате поддерживалась комфортная, но довольно прохладная температура, чтобы не тратить резервы станции понапрасну, но Гэвин не обращал внимания на покрывающуюся мурашками кожу — и лишь крепче сжимал Ричарда в своих объятиях. 

Он не так часто говорил Ричарду «люблю тебя», но, кажется, в такие моменты, как сейчас, Ричарду это было и не нужно. Гэвин почувствовал, как руки Ричарда крепко сжались вокруг его талии в ответ, и улыбнулся в чёрный с проблесками голубого корпус.

***

— …эуфаузииды.

— Рич, ты видишь здесь Коннора?

Ричард недовольно приподнял бровь.

— С кожаными мешками можно на человеческом разговаривать?

— Профессор Накамура не жалуется. Гэвин, не пытайся казаться глупее, чем есть на самом деле. Я видел у тебя десятитомное издание Тезауруса.

— Я им дверь подпираю вообще-то.

— Я видел закладки в четвертом, седьмом и девятом томе. И заметки на полях во втором.

— Пиздец ты крипотный! Нет чтобы, как все приличные люди, в грязном белье порыться или переписку в коммуникаторе взломать.

Ричард осуждающе гипнотизировал Гэвина взглядом.

— Да что это я в самом деле? Тезауруса мне, что ли, жалко?!

— Спасибо, Гэвин. Ты сегодня невероятно щедр. И да, если тебе интересно, я сдал грязное бельё в прачечную ещё вчера и меняю ключи шифрования в твоём коммуникаторе каждые сутки, чтобы его невозможно было взломать.

Гэвин прижал ладони к лицу и застонал.

— С кем я живу?!

— Гэвин, тебе не кажется, что задаваться подобным вопросом на третьем году супружеской жизни несколько несвоевременно? 

— Прозреть никогда не поздно.

— Ну, хотя бы методика позитивного мышления даёт свои очевидные плоды.

Гэвин показал Ричарду средний палец и, натянув одеяло до ушей, отвернулся в другую сторону.

Иногда Ричард был совершенно невыносим.

Гэвин дождался, когда Ричард перейдёт в режим стазиса, чтобы заняться обработкой накопленных за день данных, и только потом повернулся к нему. Он какое-то время лежал, наблюдая за умиротворённым выражением лица Ричарда и отбликами диода на металлических поверхностях, которых было дохрена в их временном жилище. А потом пододвинулся ближе, устроил голову на плече Ричарда и крепко обнял за талию.

— Вредная консерва!

***

Январское воскресенье выдалось тихим и солнечным, и поисково-спасательная команда ледника организовала для обитателей станции активный досуг на свежем воздухе.

Всех участников мероприятия доставили к участку ледника, возвышающемуся над бухтой Артура. Небольшими группами их спускали в трещину, откуда можно было совершить самостоятельный подъём по отвесной ледяной стене.

Гэвин и Ричард шли в предпоследней группе. Им выдали всю необходимую для ледолазания экипировку: кошки, айс-фифи (специальные металлические крюки), страховку. 

Ричард перепроверил страховочное оборудование и все приспособления Гэвина на два раза.

Гэвин не стал комментировать нехарактерное поведение, только чуть сжал плечо Ричарда и кивнул. За годы, проведённые вместе, он научился чувствовать те моменты, когда Ричарду нужен был простой физический контакт. 

Ричард не нервничал, как люди, в силу своей андроидской природы, но забота, проявлявшаяся в нелогичных для андроида повторах собственных действий, говорила сама за себя. Ричард не перестраховывался в прямом смысле этого слова, но, постоянно взаимодействуя с Гэвином, невольно перенимал часть человеческих привычек.

В какой бы хорошей физической форме Гэвин ни находился, но подъём потребовал от него максимальной сосредоточенности на координации собственных движений. Ричард поднимался слева от него и чуть ниже: андроиду не составило бы труда проделать весь путь до верха за несколько минут, опередив человека, но Ричард, очевидно, выбрал страхующую тактику. 

Гэвину некогда было отвлекаться на наблюдение за тем, как Ричард двигался, но он в красках мог представить ту нечеловеческую силу и хищную грацию, которую Ричард демонстрировал всегда: насмотрелся на это во время погонь за преступниками в Детройте. И если Ричард в представлении Гэвина демонстрировал навыки, достойные Человека-паука, то Гэвин сам себе казался на фоне андроида ленивой каракатицей.

К моменту, когда Гэвин добрался до верха и невольно выдохнул от облегчения, ступив ногами на твёрдую ледяную поверхность, все мышцы в его теле звенели от напряжения. В его памяти отпечатался момент, когда Ричард одним слитным движением подтянулся на айс-фифи и запрыгнул на край — ни грамма позёрства и сто процентов эффективности. За спиной Ричарда всплыли те оставшиеся дроны, которые не вели самого Гэвина.

Кому нужны пляжные фотки? Гэвин собирался в этом году сделать всех и каждого в Департаменте полиции Детройта. И даже Эла, который постоянно хвастался тем, что поднимался на Эверест. И десяток прекрасных Хлой не шел ни в какое сравнение с его охуенным Ричардом. 

По итогу оказалось, что Гэвин оказался в пятёрке лучших по времени подъёма. И если лучащийся довольством взгляд Ричарда, когда оглашали результаты, о чём-то и говорил, то о том, что ночь будет жаркой. Но сначала Гэвин раскрутит его на долгий и полноценный массаж.

***

— Вот был бы я пингвином, ты бы меня точно любил больше. — Гэвин закинул руки за голову и прикрыл глаза в истоме.

Гэвин почувствовал на себе взгляд Ричарда и улыбку, проскользнувшую в его голосе особой бархатистой ноткой:

— Гэвин, я бы тебя любил, даже будь ты каракатицей.

Гэвин фыркнул и придвинулся к Ричарду поближе.

— Ну не знаю, жестянка. А как же взаимность? Будь я каракатицей, ты мог оказаться не в моём вкусе.

— Я даже андроидом оказался не в твоём вкусе. Но мы же с этим как-то справились.

Гэвин перевернулся на бок и приблизил своё лицо почти вплотную к Ричарду.

— Да. Но я всё равно не доверяю этим твоим пингвинам, — прошептал Гэвин, поглаживая кончиками пальцев гладкие стыки деталей на корпусе Ричарда.

Гэвин уже давно перестал отслеживать, то ли скин сползал под его руками, то ли обнажившийся корпус притягивал к себе его самого словно магнитом, заставляя касаться композитного пластика голой кожей. Но одно Гэвин знал точно: не было в его жизни ни одного человека, прикосновение к которому рождало бы такой шквал чувств.

И то ли внутренняя вибрация биокомпонентов передавалась его пальцам, то ли его собственное состояние было источником лёгкой дрожи, но подушечки неизменно покалывало каждый раз, когда по корпусу Ричарда пробегали голубые всполохи. Они ветвились, словно искусственные молнии, то утекая куда-то вглубь, то расчерчивая чёрный матовый корпус подобием мимолётных татуировок.

Кто-то терял дар речи от бескрайнего звёздного неба, кто-то — от бесчисленных родинок, украшавших тело любимого человека, а Гэвин — каждый раз, когда видел бесконечные цепочки цифр на корпусе Ричарда. Было в этом что-то одновременно прекрасное и чудовищное: что каждую из них можно было заменить на новую. И если разумом он понимал, что сами по себе это всего лишь механические фрагменты, для него они были частью живого любимого существа.

Гэвин никогда не был особенно религиозен, но в подобные моменты он испытывал почти священный трепет. В моменты близости, когда Гэвин особенно остро чувствовал кожей разницу между теми местами, где Ричард соприкасался с ним своим скином, и теми, где вжимался голым корпусом, ему казалась, что серийные номера деталей Ричарда зеркально отпечатываются цифровой вязью на его собственной коже, спаивая их обоих крепче, чем брачное свидетельство или обещающий стать реальностью в ближайшие месяцы полуконнект человека и андроида, над которым Эл бился последние годы.

***

Ричард разбирал фотографии пингвинов, которые они сделали во время сегодняшнего выезда.

Гэвин любил наблюдать за Ричардом, когда тот занимался своими делами, не связанными с их текущими расследованиями, потому что тогда ничто не отвлекало его от Ричарда. 

Сейчас тот поочерёдно синхронизировался с каждым из дронов, выстраивая панорамную картину. Гэвин следил за его действиями, за отточенными и плавными движениями, скупыми и в то же время такими говорящими, за переливами диода на виске. Со временем Гэвин научился различать не только три базовых цветовых вариации, но и градиентное мерцание, как его называл Ричард. У голубого цвета диода было столько же вариаций, сколько оттенков у неба. Или Гэвину только так казалось. 

Ричард на мгновение отвлёкся от своего занятия и посмотрел на Гэвина: по его губам скользнула мягкая улыбка.

Гэвин долго не отпускал его взгляд, всматриваясь, впитывая кожей чужое внимание. Обычно это быстро начинало смущать Гэвина, и он предпочитал отвести глаза, но сегодня было какое-то чувство нереальности происходящего, и он продолжал исследовать давно заученные наизусть черты лица.

Гэвин не стал произносить вслух очевидное: «Я люблю смотреть на тебя, когда ты погружён в работу».

В такие моменты Гэвину казалось, что они разговаривают ментально, хотя единственным, что нарушало тишину, было его собственное дыхание.

Ричард не стал отвечать: «Я знаю». Он просто взял Гэвина за руку, переплетая их пальцы.

Гэвин путешествовал взглядом по отсвечивающим голубым стыкам пластин, поднимаясь всё выше — кисть, предплечье, локоть — пока не почувствовал, что веки слипаются и он начинает проваливаться в сон после долгого и насыщенного событиями дня. 

Последним, что он услышал, было: 

— Спи. Я держу тебя.

И Гэвин улыбнулся сквозь сон.

***

Последние дни на станции Палмер запомнились Гэвину чередой нескончаемых хлопот. 

На остров Анверс прибыла группа учёных из Бразилии. Они собирались заниматься исследованием свечения в ионосфере и других электрических феноменов, с ним связанных. Для этого использовались низкочастотные антенны. 

Гэвин и Ричард были среди волонтёров, помогавших монтажной группе с установкой башни нового типа для одной из таких антенн на вершине ледника за станцией.

Такое ощущение, что работали в два раза больше и быстрее, чем в начале месяца, пытаясь успеть всё, что планировалось сделать до их с Ричардом отъезда.

Ричард пытался вразумить Гэвина и отправить его отдыхать. Гэвин понимал его волнение, но поддавался на уговоры через раз, мотивируя тем, что отоспится в следующей жизни. 

И в этой шутке была доля правды: их жизнь в Детройте была совершенно другой. Гэвин собирался забрать в неё сотни фотографий снега и льда, при взгляде на них он теперь чувствовал только уединение и душевное тепло, которое они с Ричардом делили на двоих на острове Анверс.

***

Летние антарктические ночи могли кого угодно поразить удивительными цветовыми явлениями. Проходившие через слои кристально чистого воздуха косые лучи январского солнца порождали загадочные свечения и миражи.

В одну из последних ночей, что они провели на станции Палмер, Гэвин с Ричардом, стоя на панорамной площадке, наблюдали северное сияние: создавалось впечатление, будто кто-то опрокинул на тёмное полотно неба кюветы с люминесцентными красками. 

Гэвин стоял, запрокинув голову, опираясь на грудь Ричарда и затаив дыхание. Он смотрел на звёздное небо и видел скин Ричарда, щедро усыпанный родинками, пытался вспомнить названия созвездий, а на ум приходили давно заученные наизусть последовательности цифр на корпусе Ричарда, восхищался красотой северного сияния, а сознание на автомате раскладывало его оттенки на эмоции, транслируемые диодом андроидов.

В какой-то момент Гэвин обернулся и коснулся губ Ричарда в невесомом поцелуе. Отстранившись, он посмотрел Ричарду в глаза и произнёс:

— Я держу тебя.

Ричард положил голову ему на плечо и ответил:

— Я знаю.

***

Когда через год Ричард спросил Гэвина, куда тот хочет поехать в отпуск в этот раз, Гэвин просто достал уже месяц как заказанные билеты на станцию Палмер.

— Уверен? — Ричард наклонил голову и вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Прозреть никогда не поздно. — Гэвин подмигнул ему в своей неповторимой манере.

Его обычно раздражало, когда во время совместного просмотра фильмов Ричард выдавал полный список спрятанных там пасхалок, сводя на нет всю наблюдательность Гэвина, которой тот раньше по праву гордился. 

Но в такие моменты, как сейчас, он всегда с восхищением наблюдал за мимолётным проблеском жёлтого в диоде Ричарда: когда тот за долю секунды сопоставлял происходящее в реальном времени с записями недельной, месячной, годичной давности.

«Методика позитивного мышления», — считали они с губ друг друга синхронно.

— Вредная консерва!

— Вредный человек!

— Мяу!

Ричард наклонился, чтобы поднять Меховушку, требующую к себе внимания. А Гэвин не смог сдержать счастливого смеха.

Когда Ричард снова встретился с ним взглядом, он самым пошлым голосом, на какой только был способен, произнёс:

— Мр-р-ряу. 

И Ричард так нехарактерно для себя запрокинул голову и начал сотрясаться от ответного смеха, не замечая, что скин на его лице сполз со скул и начал таять в области глаз, обнажая корпус.

А Гэвин только ухмыльнулся и притянул Ричарда к себе за шею, заставляя скин сползти ещё и с губ — к их с Ричардом обоюдному удовольствию.


End file.
